U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,255 Bennett et al., whose entire disclosure is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a system for glass sheet press bending which in one embodiment is performed after initial preforming of glass sheets in a heating furnace before conveyance to a press bending station for press bending. A lower wheel bed of the system has lower support mounting wheel assemblies that convey each preformed glass sheet from the heating furnace into the press bending station for the press bending. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/756,521 filed on Apr. 8, 2010 under the title “Press Bending Station and Method for Bending Heated Glass Sheets” by Nitschke et al., the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a conveyor for hot formed glass sheets wherein the conveyor includes wheels, horizontal rollers and inclined rollers for conveying formed glass sheets.